The inkjet recording apparatus is currently achieving rapid development in various fields, because the high-definition image can be recordable by relatively simple apparatus. The inkjet recording method is applied to various fields and the recording medium or the inkjet inks are used just for each purpose.
Heretofore, as a printing technology in which enhance the fixtures of the ink to a recording medium having poor ink absorbance such as a film for OHP, employed is a method for recording by overprinting an ink containing colorant and a fixing liquid, which enhance the fixtures of the ink to a recording medium by mixing and reacting with the ink in liquid state.
For example, proposed is an inkjet recording method in which colorless or light-colored liquid having two or more cationic groups per one molecule is deposited onto a recording medium before ink ejection, in order to increase the fixtures of the ink to a recording medium (Patent Document 1).
Further, proposed is an inkjet recording method which comprises a process of forming an image by depositing an ink composition containing at least a pigment and photo reactive polymer fine particles in an aqueous medium and an aggregation liquid containing coagulant which forms aggregation by contacting with the ink composition (Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication (hereinafter referred to as JP-A) No. 3-240557    Patent Document 2: JP-A No. 2001-115067